1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a harness structure of engine relative parts.
The present invention relates to a harness structure of engine relative parts in a wire harness of an engine system to be connected to an engine to be incorporated in an engine room of a car.
2. Related Art
FIG. 4 schematically shows a conventional harness structure in an engine room and a neighborhood thereabout. As shown, in the engine room, there are furnished a main harness 101 (shown with a dotted line) forming a main stem within the engine room and an engine harness 103 (shown with a solid line in the same) for connecting engine relative parts.
This harness structure electrically connects, through the engine harness 103, electrical equipment relative with the engine such as an ignition coil, injector, and other several kinds of sensors and a control unit 107 for controlling the engine disposed in a car room.
In regard to such an existing engine harness 103, parts thereof are firstly connected to and mounted on the electrical equipment of the engine side 105 at an engine factory of a carmaker. Under this condition, other parts of the engine harness 103 to be taken out from the engine 105 are temporarily secured to the engine 105 by an auxiliary instrument such as a tape. The engine 105 is transported to a main line of car production and attached to a bar body, thereafter the auxiliary instrument is removed, and the engine is connected to the electrical equipment or the engine control unit 107 disposed in advance to the car body side.
In FIG. 5, numerals 214, 215 designate a junction block or a relay block to which the main wire harness 202 and the engine system wire harness 204 are connected.
[Problems to be Solved]
However, in the conventional harness structure, since the electrical equipment relative to the engine, such as the injector and the engine control unit 107, within the car room, are connected via the engine harness 103, the engine harness 103 has a long length and a heavy weight, so that there occur problems such as that the workability is bad in wiring to the car body and cost. In addition, it is necessary for waterproofing grommets 109 to be furnished to the car body.
In the conventional harness embodiment, the engine system wire harness 204 is gathered into single unit. In an engine factory of a car maker, parts to be connected in correspondence to the engine system wire harness 204 have previously been attached to the ignition coil mounted to the engine 203, and other parts which have been united with auxiliary instruments such as tape or the like, are transported to a car body production line.
In the production line, after attaching the engine 203 to a car main body, tape like auxiliary instruments for uniting the engine system wire harness 204 were taken off, and the wire harness was connected to engine auxiliary parts such as injectors and the emission system parts, and assembled.
However, since the engine system wire harness 204 is gathered into one, total weight goes up, and since connecting parts, as the connectors to the side part or lower parts of the engine 203, are gathered and combined, mounting respective parts was inconvenient.
In particular, as the engine control computer 209 was installed in the car interior 206, attaching grommets 211 for waterproofing or penetrating the dashboard 207 was very troublesome.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to improve set up workability of the engine relative parts and offer a harness structure for the engine relative parts, which may be lightened in weight and lowered in cost.
[Means for Solving the Problems]
A technical instrument for accomplishing the object of the invention is characterized in that a unit for controlling an engine is disposed in an air cleaner installed about the engine, and circuits for electrically connecting between electrical equipment provided in the air cleaner itself or in the neighborhood thereof and the engine control unit, are disposed as one body in a casing body of the air cleaner.
Preferably, the connecting circuits are composed of bus bars or single core leading wires and are buried as one body in the casing body.
It is preferable that the connecting circuits are composed of a flat cable and are fixed as one body following an inside face of the casing body.
Further, it is desirable that the electrical equipment includes at least either of an airflow meter and a throttle sensor.
Further, it is another object of the invention to improve set up workability of the engine relative parts, and offer such a harness structure of the engine relative parts, which may be lightened in weight and lowered in cost.
With respect to the technical means for solving the above mentioned problems concerning the harness structure of engine relative parts, wherein the engine system wire harness is connected to an ignition system such as ignition coils and injectors, to an emission system such as a warm water sensor and O2 sensor, as well as to an engine control computer, a technical solution is present in that the engine control computer is furnished to the engine side, the engine system wire harness is furnished in an embodiment separating the ignition system harness form to be connected to the ignition system and the emission system harness form to be connected to the emission system, and the ignition system harness form is furnished to the engine for providing modularization.
It is also sufficient that the engine system wire harness is furnished in an embodiment where a harness form for electric supply is further separated.
For solving the above mentioned problems, with respect to a harness structure of engine relative parts according to the invention, a unit case body is made by unifying an engine head cover in an air cleaner case, while a control unit for controlling an engine is disposed as one body within the air cleaner case, and a connecting circuit is disposed within the unit case body, such that it passes through at least the engine head cover, the circuit electrically connecting between the engine head cover itself or electrical equipment and the control unit.
In this case, according to the invention, the connecting circuit is composed of bus bars or single core leading wires and buried as one body in the engine head cover. Otherwise, according to the invention, the connecting circuit is composed of a flat cable and fixed following the inside surface of the engine head cover.
Further, according to the invention, as the electrical equipment, may be at least one of ignition coils or injectors.
In addition, according to the invention, an airflow meter and a throttle sensor are disposed in the air cleaner case, and the circuit electrically connecting between the control unit, the airflow meter and the throttle sensor is disposed as one body in the air cleaner.
A technical instrument for accomplishing the object of the invention is preferable in that a control unit for controlling an engine is located to an intake manifold, and connecting circuits for making an electric connection between electrical equipment disposed in the neighborhood of the intake manifold and the engine control unit are integrally furnished with the intake manifold.
Preferably, the electrical equipment includes at least injectors; the connecting circuits are connected to each other and furnished with a first circuit portion and a second circuit portion; the first circuit portion is disposed to a trunk connecting part which is integrally attached to the intake manifold, while the second circuit portion is disposed to wiring parts for connecting the injectors which are integrally provided to the intake manifold; the engine control unit is furnished with a first connector for connecting the trunk connecting part; the trunk connecting part is equipped with a second and a third connectors which are electrically connected each other through the first circuit portion, the second connector being mounted to the first connector, enabling an electric connection, and the third connector being served for electric connection with the wiring part for connecting the injectors; the wiring part for connecting the injectors is equipped with fourth and fifth connectors which are electrically connected to each other through the second circuit portion, the fourth connector being mounted to the third connector, enabling an electric connection, and the fifth connector being served for electric connection with the injectors.
Preferably, the engine control unit is fixedly provided to the intake manifold, and with respect to the first connector and the second connector, and the third connector and the fourth connector, at least either connector couple are equipped with a locking structure for locking both connectors in such a manner that both connectors are mutually engaged together with mutual mounting thereof; and the trunk connecting part is integrally fixed to the intake manifold via the engine control unit and the wiring part for connecting the injectors together with the mounting and connecting between the first and the second connectors, and the third and the fourth connectors.
Further preferably, the first circuit portion is composed of bus bars or single core leading wires.
Still further preferably, the second circuit portion is composed of the bus bars, the single core leading wires or flat cables.
Yet further preferably, the trunk connecting part is provided with a sixth connector to be connected to the wiring part for connecting the ignition coil to be provided to the engine or in the neighborhood thereof, and at the same time provided with a third circuit portion, and the wiring part for connecting the ignition coil is enabled to be connected with the engine control unit via the sixth connector, the third circuit portion and second connector.